


The Sun Keeps Setting

by jqg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Content, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jqg/pseuds/jqg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse loves Jack. That's all there is to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Keeps Setting

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is the first thing I've ever posted onto this site. You don't even know how nervous I am.

Jack sometimes had music playing from his computer, in which right now was one of those times. He typically leaned towards more calming music when he was working. Low beats, slow, repeating melodies. A certain eerie, yet humble sound that resonates around the open space in the room. Jack had always hated overhead lights; the room is slowly darkening, the setting sun just faintly casting dim orange light.

Jesse can’t help but stare. Jack looks so good in that light.

The shadows contrast so beautifully with the orange, and it brings out the shape in Jack’s face. Jesse can’t stop looking. The scene itself is like a painting, a work of art, and Jesse is the lonely man in the museum floor absolutely entranced by the masterpiece before him.

His heart hurts.

Jack catches him staring, and offers him a genuine smile, before looking back at a stack of papers on his desk. It wasn’t maybe thirty minutes ago, Jesse had the other man bent over his desk, feeling over every inch of his body. Jack wanted things hard and rough, so he would give it to him that way. Jesse didn’t mind, but at least once he would like to take things nice and slow. He would want to plant kisses everywhere, his hands feeling the beautifully sculpted muscle of Jack’s body. He wanted to kiss him gently, hold him, make love and not just fuck.

He had to tell him.

He assumed Jack had no issues with him sitting on the other side of the desk; that’s why the chairs were there, he was told. Originally, Jesse had just sort of stood there, until Jack had reminded him that the chairs don’t have a name on them. Sitting was good, though. The both of them were tired. Jesse had asked Jack if he wanted him to leave. Jack said he wouldn’t dictate that; he was free to leave whenever he wanted.

_”It’s so obvious, it’s almost painful.” Gabriel said, his look of disgust no longer having any sort of resonance towards Jesse. “Just tell him.”_

“Can I tell you something?”

Jesse’s question cuts the thick air like a knife, though Jack seems unfazed by it. He looks from his paperwork up to Jesse, just smiling. That smile makes Jesse want to vanish into thin air. As far as he was concerned, that smile could definitely kill people. It was a dangerous beauty, something poisonous. If you looked at it too long, your heart would cease to do it’s job.

Jesse’s heart was racing. What was he supposed to say? How do you tell your superior that you love them; you love them, every waking moment you spend thinking about them, how you can make them happy, how you can see that killer smile again. Jesse wants nothing but validation and acceptance from his superior, but he also wants more. He wants those gentle hands that Jesse knows he has, that soft kiss, those pretty lips saying _I love you, too._

Jesse knows he’s stalling; he’s quiet, and Jack is no longer smiling. He asks what’s wrong, and Jesse just wants to reach across the desk and kiss him.

“I think I love you.”

Silence.


End file.
